desperate_schoolboysfandomcom-20200214-history
The Start of Something New
"The Start of Something New" is the 28th episode of Desperate Schoolboys, as well as its third season's premiere. 'Summary' Ben and Liz's date is intervened by Emma. Rena grows concerned about Hugo's state of mind. Dean hopes for Josh and Adam to get familiar over dinner, however, an unfortunate happening brings the evening to a close. And Joe gets closer to Silvia, oblivious that she is hiding something. 'Plot' 'Teaser' We see Silvia knock on Joe's door and he greets her with a kiss. Flash younger Joe approaching a pretty girl in school, he begins to fumble over his words and the girl appears disturbed before walking away. Flash to young Joe kissing a girl on the playground before she returns to her friends, they giggle, it apparently having been a dare. Flash to Matthew with his hand over Joe's mouth, about to rape him. (See "Domination") We see Joe and Silvia out at a restaurant on a date, he offers to pay but states that he's a few dollars short. "Don't worry," she assures him, smiling, "We can just go Dutch." Joe smiles back as Silvia reaches into her purse, we see her begin to pull out her book of fake Ids accidentally before dropping it back inside and grabbing her wallet. 'Act I' Flash to Rena walking Rocky through the woods. Flash to Rena, Mary and Hugo eating pancakes, everyone else pours on syrup while Rena spreads on jam. Flash to Mary looking into Rena's bedroom as he tosses and turns in his sleep. In his dream we see the scene of Justine and Rudolfo acquiring a baby Rena from Mr. Silver. (See "The Truth Comes Out, Part 2") Mary is packing her schoolbag as she looks over to Hugo, "We're off now." Hugo looks at her and asks, "Who are you?" Mary's eyes widen, "Hugo, it's me...Mary." Hugo stares at her and then nods, "Oh, right." Mary looks concerned. As Mary and Rena leave the house, Mary turns to Rena, "I'm worried about Hugo, Rena." "What do you mean?" Rena asks. "Haven't you noticed that he's been forgetting stuff a lot lately?" Mary asks. "No," Rena simply answers. "He was sticking his fork in the toaster this morning," Mary adds. "There is nothing wrong with my Granddad!" Rena shouts. Mary looks a little taken back and they proceed walking to school in silence. Josh and Dean are seen making their way to school together. "You know, I just realized this'll be the first time you've seen the school," Josh points out. Dean smiles, "Let's just hope there aren't any massacres today, eh?" Josh is silent. "Too soon?" Dean wonders. Josh nods, "A bit." They continue walking. "So, I was thinking, tonight..." Dean starts. "Yes?" Josh wonders. "Well, when you first met my dad... things didn't exactly go well..." Dean continues. "Oh, ya' think?" Josh asks jokingly. "Anyway," says Dean, "I thought I'd make up for that with dinner tonight? Round mine, with dad," he explains. "Sure thing," Josh says, smiling again as they continue walking. Ben and Liz are walking to school as Liz exclaims, "That was a great movie last night, Ben." Ben smiles and then leans in to kiss her, but Liz eventually pulls away, "I'm sorry we haven't gone to the next level yet, Ben, I'm just not ready..." Ben interrupts, "Liz, it's fine. There's no need to apologise." Liz continues, "I do love and trust you, Ben. But after Nick, it's going to take some time." "Nick loved you because he needed you, Liz. I need you because I love you," Ben replies. Liz smiles and they kiss again, "How do you always know what to say? It's like you know what I need to hear." "Sometimes the heart can see what the eyes can't," Ben says. Liz chuckles at his geeky dorkiness as they continue kissing. Katie then walks past and calls over, "Hey Liz, English!" Liz nods and then turns to Ben, "I'll see you tonight, at Chez Wikia." They smile and Liz goes to catch up with Katie. The camera pans to Emma, watching them. Joe is seen walking into school with Silvia and is soon met by Ben and Rena, whose respective girlfriends have just headed to class together. "Hey, Joe," Ben says cheerily. "Who's this?" Rena wonders. "Guys, this is Silvia... my girlfriend," Joe states happily. Silvia gives a little wave and the two of them seem taken aback. Josh is seen saying goodbye to Dean who heads for class before quickly walking over to Ben, Rena and Joe. "Hey guys, just stopping by to say hi," he says. "Hey..." Rena replies. "Who are you?" Josh wonders, looking to Silvia. "Joe's girlfriend," Ben states. Josh gives a little laugh, "Sure it is, now if you don't mind, I'm flying to class on a pig," he tells them before walking away. "I'm actually heading in the same direction. Bye guys," says Silvia. Joe bids her goodbye with a kiss and she walks away. "Ben, you have math first right? Same as me? Wanna walk together?" he wonders. Ben politely obliges as the two of them part ways with Rena, "So what do you think of her? She's beautiful right?" Joe says. "I guess..." Ben states. "You guess? What's up?" Joe wonders. "I dunno, just seems something... off, about her," Ben tells him. Joe laughs, "Spare me." "I'm just saying what I see," Ben says, "Just... be warned." "'Be warned'? Oh, how you mean I warned you about Liz being in the clinic and you didn't believe me?" Joe asks. "Well, Liz was at the clinic, I learned you were right the night Nick died..." Ben says. "Whoa whoa, hold up. Nick's dead?" "You didn't know?!" "You didn't tell me!" Joe exclaims. "Well, I haven't been able to talk to you in like two weeks, now I see why," Ben explains. "I'm sure I did tell you..." "I forgot?" Joe says. "How do you forget something like tha-" Look, we'll catch up later. Right now, I just don't need it, okay?" Joe says. "Alright, I'm sorry..." Ben says, regretting his words as he and Joe continue to walk to class together. 'Act II' Silvia is seen standing on the school grounds when Joe walks up behind her, "Guess who?" he asks, she smiles, turning to him and kissing him. "So, watcha doing?" Joe wonders. "Just admiring the clock tower," Silvia says, looking up at said tower that stands within the school grounds. Joe smiles, "You know what? Meet me up there tomorrow night," Joe says. "Why? What's tomorrow night?" Silvia wonders. "Nothing special," he tells her, "But I'm sure I can arrange something." Joe walks away, leaving Silvia curious. That evening, Ben and Liz are sitting at a table in Chez Wikia, both dressed in fine evening-wear, while talking and laughing. Meanwhile at the other side of the restaurant, Emma is sitting with her father having dinner. Emma is looking sulky as her father asks, "Is everything alright, princess? You've seemed really down lately." "I'm fine," Emma replies. Her father, clearly not buying it, states, "They have your favourite desert, princess, I'm sure that'll cheer you up." Emma looks up at her dad and tries to force a smile but then says, "I'm going to the bathroom." Emma's dad smiles at her but after she walks off he gives a glum face for his depressed daughter. Emma, walking to the bathroom, then notices Ben and Liz - both chuckling at their table. The waiter then approaches them and asks for their order. Ben gives his and Liz does the same, before adding, "But no pepper, I'm terribly allergic." The waiter nods and then heads to the kitchen. Emma, standing watching, looks at them upset and then heads into the bathroom. Later, Emma exits the bathroom. She looks over at Ben and Liz looking at each other googly-eyed. Emma then gives an angry expression, before entering the kitchen. She then exits, with a smile. Later, Ben and Liz are sitting as the Waiter brings over their food. They take it with thanks and begin eating. However Liz's throat immediately closes shut. Ben looks up at her concerned as she tries to swallow. "Everything alright?" Ben asks. Liz suddenly begins choking, completely unable to breath. Ben stands up and shouts, "HELP! SHE'S CHOKING!" At the other side of the restaurant, Emma is watching but suddenly her face drops and she utters, "Oh my god, I've killed her." Emma then stands to her feet and dashes across the restaurant, grabbing Liz around the waist and suddenly thrusting Liz's abdomen forcefully. Everyone in the restaurant, including Ben, are on their feet and watching astounded. Eventually, Emma thrusts Liz's stomach enough to get the food out, a bit of meat which goes flying through the air and lands in Ben's drink. Liz thanks Emma but Ben stutters, "Emma, how - how did you know?" Emma returns a blank look at Ben as Ben then demands, "Did you do this?!" Emma looks down ashamed and nods. "You're insane! You almost killed her!" Ben shouts. Emma looks up and attempts, "I'm sorry..." But she looks up to see a speechless Ben and everyone in the restaurant gaping in astonishment at the scene. Emma begins exiting the restaurant, with her head down. She passes her dad who looks shocked, after witnessing the scene, and asks, "Emma?" Ben runs over to Liz, asking if she is alright, before holding her tight. Josh and Dean are shown having dinner with the latter's father, Adam Hall. "So, Josh, steal any condoms lately?" Adam asks. "Dad..." Dean tries. "Relax, son, I'm joking," Adam smiles. Josh smirks. "Nah, just the once," he replies. "Glad to hear it," says a laughing Adam. "So, Mr. Hall..." Josh starts. "Please, call me Adam," he smiles. Josh continues, "So, Adam... you're a police officer, that must be an interesting line of work." "Depends on how you classify interesting," Adam smiles, "You ever been arrested, Josh?" he asks jokingly. Josh laughs, "Once." "Oh yeah, what for?" Adam wonders, taking interest. "Murder," Josh tells him, Dean spits his drink. "M-murder?" Dean asks, confused. "I didn't do it..." Josh assures him, "I was framed." "Oh," Adam says, "You're the kid who was arrested for Rudolfo Abelho's murder, right? And then it turned out to be that crazy blonde broad." "That's the one," Josh laughs. "I've listened to that interrogation of yours, who'd have thought that the kid who came out whilst in a meeting with the D.A. would be my son's first boyfriend?" he smiles. Josh laughs back. "Glad to see you two getting along," Dean comments. "So, how're you liking your food?" Adam wonders. "Great, this is excel-" There is a sudden knock at the door. "Who could that be?" Dean wonders. Adam excuses himself and goes to answer the door to a group of policeman. "Residence of Adam Hall?" asks one. "Yes, you know it is... I work with you guys..." Adam states. "Sorry, Adam... but you're under arrest," the policeman tells him. "Arrest?" Adam asks as Josh and Dean watch from the dining room. They then see Adam get handcuffs latched around his wrists before being escorted out the door. "What the hell..." Dean states. Josh turns around, slouching in his chair, "Well, that put a damper on the evening." In the cabin by the lake, Rena, Mary and Hugo are sitting on the couch watching television, with Rocky curled at their feet, in front of a fireplace. Hugo looks over to see the fire is quieting down and gets up to begin feeding it more wood. "You need a hand, Granddad?" Rena asks. "I can do it!" Hugo snaps. Rena raises his eyes but Hugo continues grumbling, "I ain't lost my mind yet!" Mary then gets up, "Well, I'm off to bed." "Me too," Rena says, "Goodnight, Granddad." "Night," Mary says, as her and Rena go upstairs together. Hugo doesn't reply, as his eyes are locked on a photo, which he then walks over to and picks up. The photo is of Justine but Hugo looks at it puzzled and utters, "Who the hell is that?!" As Hugo continues to stare at the photo, the fire place (which he has left open) is beginning to get larger and suddenly a bit of wood snaps and falls to the carpet below. The carpet quickly catches fire and begins to spread across the living room. Meanwhile Hugo, having not noticed the quickly spreading fire at his feet, is still looking at the photo and asks to himself frustrated, "Who the hell is that?!!" 'Act III' Hugo is still looking at the photo of Justine. Meanwhile behind him, a sleeping Rocky is lying on the carpet as the fire spreads. Rocky's eyes open suddenly as he immediately gets up and runs over to Hugo. Rocky begins whining and scratching at Hugo's leg in warning but Hugo simply looks at him and says, "Yes, yes, I love you too, you silly mutt." Meanwhile, upstairs. Rena is lying in bed, beside Mary, with his eyes closed as he suddenly begins sniffing the air. His eyes open and he sits up. "What is it?" a barely awake Mary asks. "I smell smoke," Rena replies. Mary suddenly sits up in alarm and they both smell the smoke. The two jump out of bed and burst out the door, then run down the stairs. They both gape in horror to see the blaze and they head for the door, Rena pulling Hugo's arm with him. As Hugo is spun round forcefully his eyes finally see the flames and he gives a shocked expression, before Rena pulls him out the door. Mary, standing outside, is then met by Hugo and Rena as she asks, "Is everyone okay?" Hugo looks round and then shouts, "Rocky? WHERE'S ROCKY?!" Rocky then comes running out the door and runs into the arms of his master, as Hugo bends down to hug him tight. Hugo then stands to look in horror at his house going up in flames as he utters in anguish, "My home!" At the Swift Household. William, Emma's father, shouts, "What was that about at the restaurant?!" Emma ignores him and heads outside, "I'm going for a drive." William looks shocked as Emma exits, closing the door behind her. Meanwhile, Ben is saying goodnight to Liz outside her home. "It was a lovely evening, Ben, except...you know...almost dying," Liz chuckles. They lean forward and kiss when suddenly they hear thunder. Ben looks up as it begins to pour down with rain, "I better run home now so I don't get soaked. See you tomorrow." "Bye," Liz smiles. Ben then begins running down the street in the rain. Emma is driving in her car as the rain begins to downpour on her windshield. It's dark and she turns on the windshield-wipers, as she struggles to look forward. Ben crosses the road when suddenly his phone goes off, he takes it out and looks to see a message from Liz saying, "I luv u xxx". Ben smiles at it and looks at it in a trance, when suddenly he looks up to see a car coming right towards him. Emma is driving the car, clearing steam from the windshield and unable to see. She clears it just in time to see Ben right in front of her car. She gapes and slams on the brakes but the car hits him. As the car smashes into Ben he goes flying backwards and then drops to the ground, violently hitting his head off the road. Emma gets out her car and runs over to him screaming. She kneels down beside him on the wet road and looks to see he's unconscious and his forehead is bleeding. She begins to tear and checks her pockets for her phone, but they're empty. She runs back to the car and checks the drawers and floors, but still no phone. She then runs back over to Ben and spots his phone on the ground. She picks it up and goes to dial but sees the message from Liz. Ben then suddenly makes a moaning noise as he moves his head back and forth. Emma crouches down beside him as his eyes open. "Thank god you're alright! I'm so, so sorry, Ben..." she sobs. But Ben utters with little strength, "Ben? Who's Ben? Who are you?" Emma looks at him shocked. The next morning, Josh is seen approaching Dean's house and knocking on the door, Dean answers. "Oh, hey Josh," he says sweetly. "I... wasn't sure if you were coming school today. What was that last night?" Josh wonders. "Well, my dad was arrested..." Dean says. "I got that much," Josh smiles. "For murder," Dean finishes. Josh's eyes widen, "It's like a freakin' epidemic... how do you know? What happened?" Josh wonders, before commenting, "I'm sure he's innocent." "Me too," Dean agrees, before answering," And I don't know, they won't let me visit him. I learned from one of his friends at the station," Dean states. "Well..." Josh tries, "At least dinner was nice... up until the arrest on charges of murder..." Dean smiles, "Yeah it was." "So, you coming school or not?" Josh wonders. Dean hugs him, "Let's go." We see Silvia approaching the clock tower in the evening. She sees no one is around and proceeds to walk up the long set of stairs. As she approaches the platform beside the cogs, pendulum, and clock face itself, she sees that upon sits Joe with a romantic picnic for two lain out. "I told you I would think of something," he tells her. She smiles and walks over to him. Soon, Silvia and Joe have just eaten their picnic and the former tells him that it was great. "Good, I'm glad," he tells her, smiling. She smiles back, and Joe blurts out, "I love you." Silvia is taken aback and Joe apologizes. "No need to be sorry," she assures him, "I love you too." Joe's face appears overwhelmed with happiness and Silvia goes on to kiss him as the two proceed to make love on the picnic blanket. Flash to Rena, Mary, Hugo and Rocky standing outside their burned down home as firemen rummage through it. Rena looks to Hugo, and then to Mary, who takes his hand comfortingly. Flash to Josh and Dean walking home together as the latter commiserates, and Josh listens. Flash to Emma, worried at Ben's aid, before pausing and smiling to herself. We see Joe sleeping on the picnic blanket after having had sex with Silvia, who's cell phone begins wringing. Quickly, she grabs it, not recognizing the number, she answers. "Hello?" she says. "I've found you... 'Silvia'..." says the voice on the other line. Silvia's eyes widen as the voice continues. "I've finally found you." Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes Category:Season Premieres